


A Harsh Glare

by InvalidTag



Series: Crimson Eyes and Silver Tongues [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Sex, Hypnosis, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, This is the part with the naughty stuff!, Top Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidTag/pseuds/InvalidTag
Summary: After yet another long day of humiliation on the battlefield, Pentious returns to his manor with one thing in mind: relaxation. However, he quickly finds it difficult to let go of his frustration.And what kind of boyfriend would Arackniss be if he didn't help Pentious relax?
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Crimson Eyes and Silver Tongues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	A Harsh Glare

**Author's Note:**

> Quick sidenote: I want to make myself absolutely clear that this is not one of those "non-con" fanfictions. I didn't have that in mind when writing this, and if you came here looking for non-con, this isn't the place.

Could today have gone any worse?

Pentious had asked himself that same question several times over the course of the day, each time coinciding in a perfectly abhorrent way with the next thing that sputtered, seized up and exploded in his face.

It had all started in a suspiciously trite manner. If he were able to make a time machine, Pentious had no doubt in his heart that he would use it and warn himself of the looming day’s calamity. First, the Egg Bois had _somehow_ forgotten that there was a distinction between “croissants” and “kielbasa” and as a result had managed to _bake meat into pastries_ , not only wasting several pounds of good meat—they didn’t quit after their first try, no, why would they?—but also Pentious’ appetite. He would have to engage the enemy on an empty stomach, putting him at an immediate disadvantage. 

Undeterred, Pentious had descended into his laboratory to prepare his offensive into that ruffian Cherri Bomb’s turf. Spending such excessive amounts of time with Arackniss had left him inspired, and he had been preparing a new invention to rightfully beat Cherri into the dust with. It was only halfway down the elevator did it occur to him that the Egg Bois _might_ have forgotten to attach it to his airship. He told himself to calm down, to forget that breakfast ever happened (not that it did), and have some faith in his loyal minions. 

Half an hour later, the invention was no closer to being attached and Pentious was covered in egg yolk and sweat. At least they could run away well enough. At the time he had been sure that his boiling blood would have caused the yolk to evaporate, but even that hypothesis failed him, and he explicitly ordered the remaining eggs to refuel his airship and attach the gun to it before he returned, or else he’d smash the rest of them.

Long past the point of drying his clothes as he had when he was alive, Pentious threw his outfit into his state-of-the-art washer/dryer machine and waited, in the nude, for the machine to spit out his overcoat. He felt rather silly with only his top hat on, but he lacked the willpower to inspect it for egg residue and risk having to restart the wash. Thankfully the hum (and occasional startling _clang_ ) of modern industry was like music to his ear holes, and gave him a reprieve from a morning of pure frustration. His mind had wandered to Arackniss, naughty thoughts spawning from his own nudity, and ever so briefly the thought of nixing his entire operation to spend time with his boyfriend entered his mind. One _clang_ later, he retrieved his clothes—which were now freezing cold. In disbelief, he checked the knobs on his machine, closed his eyes, made a wish, and checked again, before remembering that he had designed his house to redirect warm air to his laboratory when it was in use, to ensure his cold-blooded body was warm enough to properly operate his machinery. If he was to wear his suit in the state it was in, he’d be shivering and shaky for the entire day, crippling his ability to not only fight, but think. 

But if he didn’t, he’d have to fight naked. The choice was clear. 

Starving, shivering, and furious beyond recognition he had gone into battle. It hadn’t been the first time he had suffered for his style in order to achieve victory. It also hadn’t been the first time he had lost miserably. 

What had even happened? He was sure the memory had been beaten out of him, and for good reason. He never wanted to relive that experience, the feeling of utter helplessness as Cherri and her whore friend took turns batting him back and forth like they were playing a damn game of pall-mall. What he _was_ certain of was the damages caused, both to his airship and to his person, both of which were extensive. His airship was, as the kids said, “totalled”, and he would have to synthesize many more Egg Bois to replace the several dozen that the two ruffians had smashed and even more to form an effective salvage crew for his blimp. Not that the dirigible proved very protective when it was operational. Cherri and Angel had quickly infiltrated and disabled his airship, forcing him to fight with them hand to hand. One good look at Angel was all it had taken for him to realize that he was outmatched and outnumbered in terms of mêlée combat. His eyes remained intact, at least. He hated the feeling of one regenerating, even if it was on one of the less sensitive parts of his tail. His good luck ran out there, since he had been forced to reset not just his left shoulder, but his right one as well, and at least a third of his tail, and that was to say nothing of the various bruises and scratches all over his body. 

He took some solace in the fact that the princess of Hell would likely be quite cross with her sole patron once she found out he was acting in ways one could hardly describe as redemptionary, but it brought him little comfort in the moment. If anything, Angel was especially cruel to him in battle, though with the knowledge Pentious had gained from Arackniss he wondered if any of Angel’s uncharacteristic rage had anything to do with him dating his brother. Ah, the wonders of brotherly love. 

But to top it all off, during his botched egress a 666 News drone had caught sight of him and taken several very candid photographs before he managed to shoo it off. He was never afraid to show off, but he just knew that wench Katie Killjoy enjoyed laughing at him, and that drone had given him a familiar feeling of humiliation. At this rate he’d be the most prominent television news guest in history.

He had slithered into the foyer of his manor, bloodied, defeated, dripping with sweat, and utterly exhausted. He had no doubt that he would give it another go when he had fully recovered, but at the moment all he wanted to do was climb into bed and hug his boyfriend until he fell asleep. 

Blood made an awful stain, however. 

With a groan and a shot of pain in his arm, he shut the front doors and locked them. 

“Arackniss?” He called into the empty halls of his home, too tired to even think about being endearing, “are you here?”

Pentious would run into him eventually, he was sure of it. Arackniss had an adorable—and heart attack-inducing—habit of sneaking around the manor with the intent of scaring him. He scoffed at the thought, since a truly sophisticated gentleman such as he knew his own home well enough to recognize an attacker from tens of metres away without even looking. Arackniss was awfully good at being quiet, though, and anytime Pentious _let_ Arackniss scare him, it brought such childish glee to his face that he couldn’t be mad (for long). 

_Arackniss_. Somehow, that puny, angry, and little demon had sniped his way into his heart. Had his feelings for Arackniss originated from the miles of distance between their personalities, and his stubborn determination to bridge that gap? Or had they come from the intense pleasure Pentious derived from coiling the comparatively smaller demon in his tail and holding him close into the early hours of the morning? He had long since decided that the true answer was somewhere in between the two extremes, at a midpoint he had yet to calculate.

A nagging part of his overactive mind constantly pestered, taunted, and teased him for being unable to tell Arackniss how he felt about him. He deserved it, despite how chilly they both could be sometimes, and Pentious wanted to, but something was always in the way. One or both of them were busy, or Arackniss had shown up to his manor drunk and had promptly passed out on the chesterfield, or Arackniss had shown up sober but was in one of his “moods” and was inconsolable. Pentious had figured Arackniss out by now. He had realized where most of his boundaries were quite early on in their relationship, and deftly avoided treading over them. Several things always set him off, no matter the day, place or time: mention of them moving in together, his father, and his younger brother especially. 

What could be said about Arackniss’ relationship with Angel Dust that hadn’t already been said? The two hadn’t met since Angel’s death in the late forties but Arackniss still saw his face everywhere, plastered on scratched billboards and advertised like cheap confection. By no means was Pentious a fan of that _striped freak_ , and Arackniss felt the same way… sometimes. He had no business prying into Arackniss’ internal struggles with any of his retained, period-appropriate homophobia, but then again, Pentious was his boyfriend. Just once he wished he could catch a glimpse at the mental gymnastics Arackniss had to pull off in order to spend time with him in the way they did, whether it be recreational activities or more “private” affairs. 

Pentious sighed, and slithered to the downstairs bathroom/makeshift infirmary. Once there, he shed his traitorous overcoat, slung it over the small bed to his right, and began pillaging the medical cabinet (complete with a cartoonish red cross printed on the front) for necessary materials to patch himself up. He felt like a leaky dinghy in the Thames, and he definitely didn’t want to let himself get any deeper in that water. 

What would it take for him to muster the courage to tell—

The floor creaked behind him, just in the doorway of the infirmary, and an eight-legged shiver crawled down his spine. Oh, piss.

He flicked his head around, only let out a shrill scream and collapse backwards onto the sink counter when Arackniss jumped at him with a guttural growl. He landed in Pentious’ arms, who had only managed to catch him out of reflex. For what felt like an eternity, the only sound that filled the room was Pentious’ labored breathing and Arackniss’ quiet, nearly smothered chuckling. With an indignant grunt, Pentious turned and set Arackniss down on the counter, crossing his arms as his boyfriend’s body trembled with laughter.

He paused, then took a deep breath. “You vazey little ratbag.”

Arackniss burst into a deep, genuine laughing fit, one that made him cover his face with his hands, a familiar sign that he was embarrassed. “P-Pent, I—you—wh-what, what the fuck is a _ratbag?!_ ”

“Oh you know, a wagtail. A mumbling cove, a pigeon-livered hornswoggler.”

Arackniss only laughed harder. Pentious couldn’t help but crack a smile and chuckle to himself. Curse laughter for being the contagion it was. 

With a deep breath and some final, giddy chuckles, Arackniss finally drew in enough breath to speak. “ _Holy fuck_ , Pent. Can’t breathe.”

“With that little display of stealth I’m tempted to let you choke.” Pentious quipped.

Arackniss chuckled again, and slid off of the counter. “Hey now, it ain’t my fault if you scream like a schoolgirl.”

“I most certainly do _not_ scream like a schoolgirl!” Pentious huffed, returning to the counter and unpackaging a roll of gauze, “I knew you were coming, anyway.”

“Ah, so you let me scare you again. Okay.”

“Yes, ‘okay’ indeed— _ugh!”_ Pentious hissed, the pain in his shoulders flaring up again. 

“I noticed you were lookin’ kinda roughed up. What happened?”

“I respectfully _refuse_ to elaborate,” Pentious hissed again as he wound the gauze around one of the deeper cuts on his thin waist, “for sake of context, I’ve had a rough day today.”

“Lemme guess: Cherri?”

“Precisely.”

Pentious heard Arackniss suck air through his teeth, though the spider’s pity didn’t make him feel any better. He needed no sympathy, he was Sir Pentious! Decimator of demonic denizens! Purveyor of power! The demon who—

“So… you’re in for the next coupla days, yeah?”

—was now in a lot of trouble. 

Pentious sighed. Those telltale words echoed and knocked around in his skull, he could almost hear the headache-inducing marimba tune they were making. “Yes, you are correct.”

“And I’m off for the next coupla days too. ‘S why I’m here.”

“Oh, very good. I’ll make tea as soon as I’m done here. I’d have the Eggs fetch us some but after this morning’s fiasco I’d sooner trust a cadaver to prepare me any kind of food.”

“Yikes. Is that why the kitchen smells like meat?”

“I’ll explain later, dear. Just let me get this— _fucking Christ!”_ Pentious gasped as his claw pricked the cut. He pulled the stained gauze away to discover another small patch of scales shaved away by his own clumsiness, revealing the raw flesh underneath.

“Whoa, y’okay?”

Pentious grimaced and took a quiet, deep breath, his muscles tensing through the pain and soreness. Why did this always happen to _him?_ Why was it always him, time and time again? He had no answer, nor did he want one. Uncontrollable fury swelled in his chest as the urge to trash the infirmary overtook him for the briefest of moments. He was dangerously close to snapping, and he couldn't afford that. Not here. 

“Pent?” Arackniss said, gently jostling the snake’s side. 

“Hm?” Pentious’ face relaxed, but his anger did not, “Oh, yes, I’m fine dear. Just… pricked myself on a claw. That’s all. Nothing to fret about.”

Arackniss sighed in faux-relief, but didn’t back off. His hand remained on Pentious’ side, dodging any discoloured bruises or scrapes. “Just… not used to hearin’ you swear like that. It’s always ‘gobshite’ this and ‘whore’ that. Musta hurt.”

“It all does. Always.” Pentious sniped, his voice barely above a murmur. 

“What was that?”

Pentious let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and tore through the gauze with his claws, fastening the parchment to his waist. He clamped his eyes shut and clenched his fists in the air. “I’m close, Niss.”

A pause. 

“Close to what?”

 _“Fucking snapping_.” He took another deep breath, but the urge to destroy flowed through him twice as strong. 

“O-oh,” He heard Arackniss back off, “do, uh, ya need some space?”

Pentious nodded, pursing his lips. His eyes cracked open. He barely recognized the demon in the mirror. This wasn’t Pentious the Gentleman, no. This was Pentious the Destroyer. 

“I’m tired. I’m sore. I’m bleeding from multiple places. I’m an imp’s chin hair away from losing it, and quite possibly doing something that I deeply regret,” he whispered, “so I think it’s best for both of us if I let myself simmer down for an evening, and you let yourself out the front door.”

“Fuck that.”

Without pause, Arackniss hopped back onto the counter and crouched so he was at eye level with Pentious, their faces closer than they had been in what felt like a century. Pentious’ anger receded, but refused to seep from his body like he suddenly hoped it would. 

“How many times have you told me not t’bottle up all my anger?” Arackniss rumbled. 

_“Don’t_ , use my own words on me, Niss. It’s not cute.” Pentious felt his pupils shrink, just for a moment. 

“I’m not, I’m not,” Arackniss said. His warm breaths tickled Pentious’ scales excruciatingly, “it’s just… well, you treat me nice, Pent. And I ain’t no sugar-baby-type, so you’re gettin’ treated nice in return.”

“Niss, you—”

_“Ah ah_ _,_ don’t even argue. My mind’s made up.”

Pentious stared daggers at Arackniss, trying to come up with a reason to eject this gorgeous imbecile from his home. His mind blanked, and he sighed in defeat before resting his head against the rarely-visible fluff on Arackniss’ chest. 

“I’m just tired, Nissy.” He mumbled.

Arackniss nodded and hugged Pentious gently, wrapping two of his arms around Pentious. “I get it. It’s okay to be tired sometimes, as long as you can be strong a lotta the time. And fuck me, Pent, you’re one of the strongest demons I know.”

Pentious chuckled. “If you saw how today went for me, you’d be hesitant to say that.”

“Not like, well, physical strength, though you ain’t bad in that department. I mean in ya head. You’ve been doin’ this for longer than almost everybody, and y’ain’t been beat yet.”

“Define ‘beat’. I have a feeling our definitions aren’t congruent.”

“‘Beat’ as in ‘unable to continue. Outta the fight, for good’. As in, ‘no comin’ back’. Losing ain’t being beat, Pent. As long as you get back up on that horse, you ain’t been beat yet. And in my opinion…”

Arackniss took hold of Pentious’ face with his lower hands, and pressed a long, warm kiss to his lips. Pentious relaxed for the first time that day, and let himself get lost in the simple but pleasant sensation of feeling his lips crushed against Arackniss’. When Arackniss pulled away, Pentious felt his face burning, and smirked happily after noticing Arackniss doing the same.

“… nobody beats you, Pent.”

This was the coup de grâce. Surely, Arackniss would be the thing that finished him off, the demon who made his heart sputter, seize up and explode. For a moment, nothing else mattered except for the beautiful demon in front of him, and the delicate touch of his calloused hands. 

Pentious chuckled quietly. “Y-you flatter me, Arackniss. I was never an equestrian.”

Arackniss rolled his eyes. “It's an expression. And you deserve it, Sir Pentious.”

Pentious rolled his eyes and hoisted Arackniss off of the counter, carrying him bridal style. “Alright, alright. Enough meandering. I’d be quite glad if you stayed, Niss, though I hope you don’t mind me ranting for a few minutes, just to… ‘chill out’? Is that how the kids say it?”

“You’re good, Pent. That’s how the kids say it,” Arackniss said, cringing in the best way possible, “And don’t worry, watchin’ you go off on a tear is one of the most entertaining things I’ve ever seen. Ya got my blessing.”

“Radical, my guy.”

“Stop that.”

* * *

“—PUTRID, INCONCEIVABLY DESPICABLE WRETCH WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN BEATEN, STARVED, STRIPPED NUDE AND CAST OUT FROM WHATEVER DEGENERATE EXCUSE FOR A SOCIETY SHE TOOK PART IN DURING HER MISERABLE LIFE!”

“Truly. What about The Radio Demon?”

“OH, DON’T GET ME STARTED ON THAT ANACHRONISTIC INGRATE!”

Arackniss chuckled, but Pentious was far from in a jovial mood. His mood had done a one-eighty once Arackniss had given it room to, though Pentious knew the spider was better at thinking in the moment instead of planning ahead. At the rate he was currently barrelling through his list of tormentors, he’d be either out of breath or spending the night alone by the time he was done, and his anger was fully ready to make him ignore the tightness in his lungs. 

“I mean, do ya really wanna get into it?” Arackniss said, “If it makes you upset, not that you’re not upset right now, but I don’ want you to have a heart attack.”

“Oh please. This is _Hell_ , darling, no-one gets out of here that easily,” Pentious scoffed, and hissed out a tense breath, “and while there is plenty of much-appreciated care in your words, I’m upset again, and far past the point of letting those sniveling, _putrid, inbred lick-spittles_ escape my attention without a good verbal lashing! It’s the only way I’d be able to outmatch them anyway, right?!” 

“If you’re self-conscious about your muscle, Pent, then—”

“—which I most certainly am _not_ —”

“—then… you could, like, rough me up a bit.”

It didn’t take a genius to notice the subtle shift in Arackniss’ demeanor: his closed legs, his crossed arms. The way his spine had stiffened and his tone had weakened. He maintained eye contact, but Pentious had a feeling that it was less for his sake and more for Arackniss’, as if he would lose his nerve the second he looked away. Pentious swallowed a smarmy retort and softened his tone. 

“Um… what do you mean, ‘rough up’?”

“Well, I just, y’know… “Arackniss blushed and scratched his nape, laughing nervously, “I mean, you’re all tense, ‘n stuff. S-So, maybe we could, like… _do it_ , and then you could just, uh, be rough with me.”

“I don’t follow.”

Arackniss growled in frustration. “God—fuck, Noodle, why are you so fucking _dense_ sometimes?! You know it’s hard for me t’say this shit!”

“Well, first of all, I _do_ know how difficult it is for you, since you’ve told me several times. Secondly, I’m sure you can excuse my befuddlement, since from what I’ve just heard you’ve invited me to _abuse_ you!”

“No, Pent, this ain’t abuse. Trust me, I’d fuckin’ _know_ , and I’d never let you. You’d never.”

“Then what’s all this, then?” Pentious crossed his arms and raised a firm eyebrow.

“Let’s not go there, alright? It… it’s just to help ya relax, Pent, c’mon. I asked for your sake. I wanna help you.”

Pentious’ ego boiled in his chest before he could stifle it. The idea pulsed in his head, a possible reality becoming clear to him instantly; he could feel Arackniss’ arms struggle in his grip, he could taste his blood as he sank his fangs deep into his shoulder, he could hear the girlish moan that stuttered shamelessly from his mouth as Pentious’ hard love sent him over the edge. He shivered, and felt his crotch twitch. Such things were never so vivid as when he was in Arackniss’ company, let alone when Arackniss was asking for it. 

“Is…” Pentious sighed defeatedly. He was too upset to refuse, but he couldn’t make it that easy, “Is this something you’d, well, enjoy?”

“I’d, uh, enjoy it, yeah,” Arackniss trailed off, blushing madly, “though, if you, uh, wanted to… like, ‘help’ me enjoy it…”

How did Pentious know? How did he guess that Arackniss wanted to be hypnotized again? Granted, it was quite fun (for both parties) the last time Pentious did so, but it had taken a lot of deliberation before they started, and he was in no mood to mince words. He would have to simplify.

He pinched the space between his eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. “If I asked you one, _definitive_ question, about all this, what would you say?”

“M-maybe you should ask me, first.”

Pentious rolled his eyes, feeling some of his anger slowly boil into excitement. “You little brat. If we do this, can you _promise me_ that you will enjoy one-hundred percent of what you want me to do to you? You won’t be in a state to refuse me anything. I want you to be absolutely sure you understand that.”

“I mean… last time we was fine, right?” Arackniss shrugged.

“This isn’t like last time. You want me to be _rough_. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Pent, trust me, it’s fine. Look at what’s in front of ya: I’m... yeah, I want it a bit rough, sure. And you’re angry, so you can get your anger out. And I, uh... I trust you, to not fuck me up _too_ bad. It’s the perfect… uh, what’s the word? Equation! It’s the perfect equation. We both get what we want.”

Arackniss hopped off the couch and slinked over to Pentious, who caught him when he jumped into his arms. Three strong hands rested on his shoulders, and one cupped his cheek gently, pushing their gazes together.

“Hey, Noodle. Don’t shut down on me here. Didn’t I tell ya that I’m a bit tense from work too?”

Pentious laughed. “You’re always tense. If I ever convince you to get a massage I’m sure the ensuing treatment would be quite _audible_.”

“Damn right. If ya stay ready you don’t gotta get ready. And I’m ready, Pent. Right here, right now. So man up. Boyfriend's orders.”

The look in Arackniss’ eyes made Pentious want to melt into the floorboards. From those many sympathetic eyes he could see the convicted demon he had fallen in love with, all but begging to make him feel better, in his own crude but delicious way. He was never more like himself than when Arackniss was with him, laughing at his antiquated swears and listening to his insane rambling. Whenever they were together, Pentious felt like he was home. A proverb flashed in his mind about home having to do with the location of one’s heart. He smiled, and tucked it back into his thoughts. He didn’t want to get _too_ sappy with Arackniss right now. 

“Are you sure? Last time I’ll ask.”

“Pent, it’s alright. I’ll be fine. Just don’t, like, fuckin’ stab me and we’ll both have fun, yeah?”

“Alright, alright. O-okay. Can do. No stabbing.”

“Good. Carry me to the bedroom, will ya?”

“Am I your chauffeur now?” Pentious teased.

“Yep. All mine.” 

Pentious took the awkward silence that followed as an opportunity to start slithering to the master bedroom. He took Arackniss in his arms and carried him bridal style (a position he was rapidly becoming more fond of) as he made his way out of the coffee room and slithered up the stairs. Arackniss alternated between looking towards the floor the closing his eyes comfortably, and wrapped his upper arms around Pentious’ neck, the other pair limply laying on his legs. Pentious didn’t mind the flash of déjà vu that struck him as he passed the door to the bedchambers, even if the pleasant feeling was tinged with something far more lurid. He shook off any doubts he might have had. It would do him some good to turn his brain off for a few moments, to simply shut up and _enjoy_. It had been far too long since he had, as the kids said, “let loose”.

He tossed Arackniss down onto the bed and quickly pinned his upper arms beside his head. Arackniss’ breathing hitched for a split-second before Pentious pressed his mouth against Arackniss’ shoulder, kissing and nipping lightly with his fangs. Arackniss whined quietly and pressed his lower hands into Pentious’ sides, gripping gently. 

“E-eager, ain’t ya?” Arackniss said, his voice breaking.

“Quiet, dear,” Pentious commanded, “I’m enjoying myself. Your noises are too adorable.”

“F-fuck o— _ah!”_

Pentious nipped him again, lightly sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of his shoulder. Arackniss gasped and squirmed in his grip, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. Pentious could hear Arackniss’ heart thrum in his chest, punching against his ribcage. His little spider was just begging for it, letting himself be vulnerable in a way he rarely ever allowed. Arackniss was giving up everything to him, and Pentious would take everything he could. Tonight was not for making love, as they had done before, it was not for letting their bodies speak when they couldn’t. No.

Tonight was for _fucking_. 

His hands leapt from Arackniss’ wrists to his throat, squeezing gently. When Arackniss’ eyes opened in surprise, Pentious struck; his hood flaring open and his many eyes shining a brilliant crimson. Immediately, he felt Arackniss relax and slump back onto the bed. Arackniss blinked slowly, his eyes turning a dull shade of red. He had him now.

“Nissy?” Pentious rumbled.

Arackniss grunted weakly in response, his eyes half-lidded and _deliciously_ suggestive.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Mh… o’course, go ahead, Noodle.”

“Well, I’ll be prompt, so don’t worry about _this_ , my darling” Pentious said, a devious smile quickly appearing on his face. He cupped Arackniss’ crotch, admiring both the heat he felt against his palm and the needy whine that squeaked from Arackniss’ mouth, “I just wanted to say that I love you, and that I intend to leave you unable to walk for several days.”

Arackniss chuckled giddily, and smiled. “Please, Noodle… give it to me. Fill me up nice and good. I want you _bad_ . _”_

Pentious released Arackniss’ neck and flipped him over, leaning over him and snaking a hooked finger down the back of his pants to tease his hole. Arackniss moaned, slamming his face into the pillows and sinking his fingers into the bedsheets.

“You’re already soaking,” he growled, “you’ve been waiting for this for weeks now, I’d bet.”

“F-fuck, yes, yes!”

“Can’t wait to jump my bones, huh? Can’t stay away from my awesomeness, can you?”

“Y-you’re fuckin’ amazing _,_ _ah_ , Pent! I—please, please…” Arackniss said, his words getting lost in an onslaught of desperate growls and moans. 

“You’re absolutely _filthy_ , dear. I’ll be nice.” Pentious chuckled deeply as he slipped in another finger. Arackniss tensed, then relaxed and returned to fisting the bedsheets. Pentious had never seen the spider so… slutty. He’d seen Arackniss desperate before, but his particular brand of desperate was quiet and angry, not—

“ _More!”_ Arackniss whined, panting needily, “more, Pent. _Another_.”

Pentious took a quick breath and exhaled, the warm air parting the fur on Arackniss’ nape. “Another what, my dear Arackniss? Another kiss? Another touch?”

“E-everything! Just,” With a fitful groan, Arackniss started pushing against Pentious’ touch, desperate for pressure, “just, fuck me, Pent. I want you so bad, Pent, so bad it hurts…”

“My god, what a whore you are, truly and honestly!” Pentious laughed almost triumphantly, shifting his weight onto his free elbow while his fingers pressed into Arackniss’ mouth. Arackniss choked back a moan and nodded, sucking on Pentious’ fingers, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Every touch was intentional, but spontaneous. It could have only been here that Pentious was in control, that he was the master and all would follow him, even if there was only one other. He felt a foreign anger wash over him at the idea, the mere notion that he was only fit for domination in a sexual sense. He let it penetrate every aspect of him, opening his heart to air out the frustration and fury he often buried. Arackniss wouldn’t be spared his wrath, not now. But Pentious knew that he’d enjoy it, and that was more than enough reason to start getting _rough_.

Pentious slipped a third finger into Arackniss’ hole and relished the wave of tension that flowed through his boyfriend, culminating in him sinking his teeth into his fingers. Pentious grinned through the pain, his heart pumping pure adrenaline through his system. He could almost hear Arackniss’ panic as his blood likely began trickling onto his tongue. He released Pentious’ hand and Pentious pulled his fingers from Arackniss’ hole, the digits dripping with fluid. 

“Noodle, I-I bit ya, are ya ok— _mph!”_

Pentious drove his slick fingers into Arackniss’ mouth, his other hand finally tending to Arackniss’ leaking hardness. “Clean it all off, Nissy, that’s right. Get me nice and slick for you.”

Arackniss moaned a response and complied, sucking on Pentious’ fingers. Pentious felt his tongue taste each digit individually, cleaning off his own lubrication with fanatical devotion. Pentious had a hunch that his mate had a bit of a slutty streak in him, but never brought it up in conversation nor in love-making. Now, however, all he wanted to do was pin him down and draw it out of him in the most lurid way possible. Something to give his brother a run for his ill-gotten gains. 

He felt Arackniss’ muscles tighten and his voice dry up. Pentious quickly pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and held him by the neck, pushing him into the pillows. Arackniss grunted and pushed against Pentious’ lower torso, chasing the bulge in his sheath that threatened to spill out. Pentious began kissing and nipping at Arackniss’ neck again, jerking him deeper and harder until Arackiss let out a choked shriek. Pentious stretched his jaw and sank his fangs deep into his shoulder just as Arackniss came, his body writhing violently.

It took several moments for the euphoria to wear off, moments where Pentious admired Arackniss’ gulps of air and the soft twitching of his thin legs. If he had wanted to end things then and there, Pentious felt like he would be more or less satisfied with the evening. However, the burning energy in his arms and tail had yet to be expended, and there was only one other person he wanted to expend it on. Arackniss was the one to shatter their little silence, his voice a little hoarse but dripping with renewed energy. “Can ya fuck me now, Noodle? Pretty please?”

Pentious grunted and pulled off of Arackniss’ shoulder, licking his teeth. “You taste marvellous, Nissy. I’ll have to devour you sometime.”

“I got somethin’ you can swallow, if you’d like.” Arackniss giggled.

Pentious chuckled, and took hold of Arackniss’ hips, making the other demon squeak and coo in pleasure. It seemed even his meagre touch would stimulate Arackniss’ sensitive nerves, which he’d have to keep in mind, “Need I remind you who is in charge here, my _sweet?”_ Pentious grinded his bulge against Arackniss’ rear, earning him another volley of whimpered curses and happy mewls. 

“You, you’re in charge, Pent,” Arackniss gasped, “I’m, I just wanna, make ya feel good, Pent. Please, m-make—use me, Noodle. Please!”

Pentious grinned, and began slowly coaxing out his twin erections. “I haven’t given you much input and yet, you’re falling over yourself to please me. It’s a pretty sight, though I can only hope it is a genuine place from which you are coming.”

Arackniss chuckled breathlessly. “M-maybe you should show me where I _should_ be cumming from, Pent~”

Pentious cringed, in the best way possible, and gave Arackniss a light pat on the butt. “So _venereal_ you are, my darling. Luckily for you, I know what demons like you want most. Your coat needs to go. Strip.”

He shivered as his erections finally sprung from his sheath, admiring the frantic energy with which Arackniss disrobed. He pulled his undershirt over his head and flicked it aside, letting his gaze wander over the toned muscle of Arackniss’ strong back. He whistled, and ran his fingers along every delicious contour and curve he could see, chasing the shivers that ran from him at every squeeze. 

“Oh, the things I could do to you, Nissy. The succulent, _tasteful things_ I could do to you…” 

Arackniss jolted, sucking in a breath. “P-Pent…”

Pentious took hold of Arackniss’ hips and pulled them towards him, rubbing the upper of his two cocks against Arackniss’ hole. He felt his mate stiffen, then relax and lean into his touch, begging beyond words. He had no idea that Arackniss could be so eager, so voracious, yet here he was, whining like a bitch in heat (with a little hypnotic assistance, yes, but he had asked for it). The sight was erotic like nothing Pentious had ever seen, in Hell or otherwise, and it made his metaphorical toes curl with childish excitement he hadn’t felt since the day he burnt down the textile factory. This time, however, he planned to wreck, not destroy. 

Well, knowing himself, he could forgive a little bit of destroying. 

He could feel Arackniss’ stiffening length against his own as he pressed the tip of the upper cock into Arackniss’ hole, drawing out a beautifully crisp whimper. The temptation to start slamming their hips together was great, but the sight of Arackniss of his hands and knees was too beautiful to let go of immediately.

“Beg.”

Arackniss shifted, and craned his head around to look at Pentious with confused, desperate eyes. “What?”

“If you want it so badly, _slut_ , _”_ Pentious said, the uncharacteristic word tingling his tongue. He let his eyes burn bright with a hypnotic shade of red, his sight leveled solely at Arackniss, “then _beg.”_

The red in Arackniss’ eyes burned brighter for a moment, his mouth dropping open and his tongue lolling gently against his lower lip. When his eyes stopped glowing, Arackniss took a shallow breath and began grinding against Pentious with renewed fervour. _“Please,_ please, Pent, fuck me. Use me, I don’t _care_ , just— _f-fuck!”_

Pentious jerked forward, unable to contain his arousal for any longer. He pressed his cock into Arackniss’ tight hole, wincing in spine-tingling pleasure as he clenched around him and melted into the sheets, grabbing fistfuls in desperation. Pentious let out a tense sigh and let himself sink in as far as he could before sliding almost completely out and pushing back in. Arackniss was small and deliciously tight, and he was in the palm of Pentious' hand. 

Within a few more thrusts, Arackniss had regained some semblance of self and was greedily pushing back against Pentious’ crotch, taking in more and more of his first cock while the other rubbed against his own erection. Pentious grunted as he finally leveled out inside Arackniss, the tip of his cock kissing Arackniss’ prostate. Another inch or two was still left, but the thought of forcing those extra inches inside of Arackniss—who was already giving all he could give—appealed to him about as much as his breakfast had. 

He began thrusting slowly, deliberately dragging his cock against Arackniss’ walls. He let out a shaky breath and leaned over Arackniss, lightly pinning him to the bed with his weight so his hands could remain firmly gripping Arackniss’ hips. 

“Ready?” he whispered.

 _“Fuck,_ Pent, just fuck me already!” 

“Eager, aren’t you, hm? Want da—” Pentious stopped himself before the confusing word could fly from his tongue. He would never understand when or why the term “daddy” became so explicit, “—er, _master_ , to fuck you?”

Arackniss nodded eagerly, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“Want master to make you his little _toy_ for the night? Speak, I want to hear that cute little voice of yours.”

“M-master,” Arackniss stuttered out. Pentious could feel his power straining, as if the other demon was struggling even under his hypnosis, “f-fuck me, please! I-I can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna lose my mind, please, _master_ , I— _ahn!”_

With a long, deep thrust, Pentious began picking up his pace. He leaned back and moved his hands to Arackniss’ sides, taking hold of the smaller demon. He wanted to be grabby, and saw no reason why Arackniss would object. Every thrust shook a tense whine from his boyfriend. Pentious made a point of slightly lifting him off of the bed with certain thrusts, robbing him of the comfort of being pressed against it and reminding him of the size difference between them. Pentious would let him know that he was getting fucked by a larger, stronger demon, to drive home who was in control. 

Pentious hissed out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He had forgotten how _warm_ Arackniss was. Warm and tight, but soft. Pentious felt adrenaline pump through his veins, and let the anger still pent up in his shoulders propel his body forward. He gripped Arackniss tighter, digging his claws into his sides. He slammed his cock into Arackniss faster and harder, pushing deeper until he was nearly bottoming out with each thrust. A cacophony of gasps and unabashed moans spilled from Arackniss’ mouth, his entire body shaking as Pentious slammed into him over and over. He had (unfortunately) stopped pushing back to meet Pentious’ hips by now, which Pentious couldn’t blame him for. If anything, it made Pentious even more aroused to think that his sex could rob Arackniss of the ability to do anything but whine and writhe in his grasp. Here, he realized, he was in charge. He was the master, and Arackniss was his loyal and loving plaything. 

He let go of Arackniss’ sides and planted one hand in his unruly mop of hair, grabbing a handful and shoving his face into the pillows. His other hand dipped between Arackniss’ body and the bed sheets to grip his weeping erection, dodging his own throbbing cock just underneath it. Arackniss’ hands were split between fisting the bedsheets and gripping the pillow his face was buried into, muffling the otherwise shameless sounds he was making. 

His dominance asserted, Pentious could feel himself barrelling towards his climax. Arackniss was clenching around him _hard_ , and his moans were only helping. The sight itself was intoxicating: his no-nonsense boyfriend whimpering like a bitch in heat, and it sent shivers down his long spine. He felt powerful, but only because Arackniss had offered him this power, only because he trusted him. 

Only because he loved him. 

Pentious snarled, and let go of Arackniss’ hair. The spider groggily raised his head, moaning weakly only for Pentious to lean over him again and clamp his free hand over his mouth. A predatory laugh creaked from his throat as Arackniss’ muffled moans pushed him to his limit.

 _“Gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”_ He rasped, _“Huh? Gonna cum for master?”_

Arackniss’ breathing hitched, and he nodded his head as best as he could.

_“Gonna cum for me, and be a good little slut? I know you can, and I know you want to, don’t you?”_

Arackniss moaned again, and nodded, his breathing picking up. The puffs of air coming from his nose washed over Pentious scaly hand.

 _“Yes, you’re my good little slut, aren’t you?”_ Another nod, _“You’d like to be fucked and filled up, wouldn’t you?”_ Another nod, another moan. Pentious’ pulse quickened, _“Just… as my little slut should be, as my property…”_

Arackniss’ body tensed, and his weak murmur was lost between Pentious’ fingers. Pentious could feel his palm moisten from Arackniss’ lips, wet with drool. 

_“As my good…”_

Pentious bucked especially hard, feeling the tightness in his core begin to unravel. 

_“Little…”_

He nuzzled against Arackniss’ shoulder, kissing and sucking as he thrust into him one last time, completely hilting himself.

_"Nissy…”_

Arackniss _screamed_ , his muscles unconsciously spasming and his hole clenching especially tightly. Pentious let go of Arackniss’ mouth and held his waist again, tracing the canyons of shakes and shivers that pounded through Arackniss’ body until his own orgasm slammed against him and he came, shooting streaks of white both into and under his boyfriend. A shuddering breath turned into a ragged groan as he collapsed onto the bed, twitching not unlike his boyfriend until their combined breathing had slowed and their bodies relaxed. 

Pentious wrapped Arackniss in his arms and flipped them, laying him on his chest. He snapped his fingers, letting the strain of his powers slip from his vision. 

Immediately, Arackniss sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and squirmed in Pentious’ grasp, causing the snake to wince as he struggled to retrieve his sensitive member from Arackniss’ vice-like hold. It didn’t take long for exhaustion to catch up to Arackniss, and Pentious smiled lazily as they both relaxed once again. The sound of their laboured breathing was the only thing Pentious could hear, and the rise and fall of Arackniss’ robust but small chest was the only thing he cared about. He felt strong, in mind and in body, though the soreness in his wounds was sure to disagree with him come the next day.

“Nissy?” Pentious squeaked.

Arackniss grunted, still catching his breath. 

“I’m sorry, dear—”

“Don’t… start… with that shit, Pent,” Arackniss grumbled in between breaths, “I asked for it. And holy… _fuck_ , did you deliver.”

Pentious’ eyes widened. “I… did?”

Arackniss chuckled, smiling weakly. “When I say nobody beats you, Pent, ya gotta believe me. Then I go an’ do shit like this.”

Pentious cooed happily, and pulled Arackniss closer. “What a travesty, surely. Lucky for you, I think I get what you mean now.”

“Yeah, you’d fuckin’ _better_. _”_

Pentious snorted, which made Arackniss chuckle. Giggling like schoolgirls, Pentious planted a chaste kiss on Arackniss’ head. “I guess your evening is blown out now, hm?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m gettin’ up before tomorrow. We’re both gonna regret this when we wake up.”

Pentious rolled his eyes. If he knew Arackniss as well as he knew he did, he’d be grumbling for coffee before the day was done. “Touché. But it is also bold of you to assume that I will ever regret even a moment of this.”

Arackniss smirked. “Touché, Noodle.”

Pentious took one of Arackniss’ hands in his own and let his eyes drift shut, the pain and anger now sapped from his body (for the moment). He let a tired smile cross his face as he felt Arackniss scoot up and bury his face in the crook of Pentious’ neck before dozing off himself. This demon had tamed the monster within him, though Pentious’ couldn’t in good conscience believe that he had lost, not when he had gotten away with what he had wanted in the first place. 

Defeated, dripping with sweat, and utterly exhausted, Pentious hugged Arackniss closer and wrapped his tail around one of his legs before drifting to sleep.

Today could have been far worse.

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! This is, by far, the longest single chapter I've ever written. I'm actually pretty proud of it, mostly due to it being so large and still being somewhat coherent. 
> 
> Next one might not be so long, but we'll see. More Pentniss awaits, dear reader. Feel free to comment or kudos, and I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
